heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of Exodus Memory Ghosts
The Hall of Exodus is filled with the memories of the party members you have met throughout the game. It is divided into five chambers, each of which is guarded by a Memory Ghost. Speaking with the memory ghost initiates a battle with a ghostly manifestation of two or more party members in their Mogwai forms. Below are listed the stats of the various encounters. Note that each of these, with the exception of Ghost 5, can be fought in any order. Ghost 5 can only be fought after Ghosts 1-4. In general, these fights follow the same patterns and abilities of their normal counterparts, where applicable. Some enemies, such as Ghost 5, use movesets not yet encountered. The major difference is that these ghostly forms are dramatically weaker than their normal version (for the part of the game they are encountered) and are only slightly stronger than normal enemies. The same basic strategies work on them as they do for their normal versions, but they will be dramatically easier overall. Ghost 1= The Ghostly versions of Troz and Rex are encountered in the room patterned after Corona Woods. Stats Moves Used BITE, CHOMP, NIP! - Shadow Element | Three Random Hits Stats Moves Used Electro-Step - Volt Element | One Target | Shocked Chance DyNaMix - Self-Targeted | Dramatically increases Magic Attack |-|Ghost 2= The Ghostly versions of Chip and Blitz are encountered in the room patterned after Froxeter Forest. Stats Moves Used Tomahawk Tantrum - Earth Element | One Target Reinforce - One Ally | Dramatically increases Attack Final Chapter - All Allies | Protects against Maladies Stats Moves Used Adios, Toreador - Earth Element | Three Random Hits Ultima - One Ally | Dramatically increases Defense Rosaleda - All Allies | Pulse Recovery |-|Ghost 3= The Ghostly versions of the Terror Trio are encountered in the room patterned after Auramosa Plains. Stats Moves Used Take Aim - Self-Targeted | Prepares for Bullet Barrage | Easier to Hit Bullet Barrage - Toxin Element | Hits all Enemies Backwash - Water Element | One Target | Drenched Chance Whirlpool - Water Element | All Enemies | Drenched Chance Stats Moves Used Body Slam - Water Element | One Target | Stun Chance Big Chomp - Water Element | One Target Backwash - Water Element | One Target | Drenched Chance Whirlpool - Water Element | All Enemies | Drenched Chance Stats Moves Used Trickery - Ice Element | One Target Deafening Echo - Ice Element | All Enemies | Silence Chance Backwash - Water Element | One Target | Drenched Chance Whirlpool - Water Element | All Enemies | Drenched Chance |-|Ghost 4= The Ghostly versions of Luca and Io are encountered in the room patterned after Harbei Grotto. Stats Moves Used As with normal Luca, Ghost Luca begins by rummaging in her pockets, then uses the moves below in the order listed: Confounding Concoction - Toxin Element | One Target | Sleep Chance Bewildering Brew - Toxin Element | Three Random Hits | Shock Chance Toxic Tonic - Toxin Element | Three Random Hits | Poison Chance Perplexing Potion - Toxin Element | Hits all Enemies | Heartache Chance Vile Vials - Toxin Element | One Target | Strain Chance Afterwards, she will Panic, which does nothing, and use only the following attack until defeated: Waste Hazard - Toxin Element | One Target Stats Moves Used Burn Baby Burn - Fire Element | Three Random Hits Heat Shield - Self-Targeted | Reflects Physical Attacks for two turns Taunts all Enemies - All Enemies | Rage Chance Cinder Toss - Fire Element | One Target |-|Ghost 5= The Ghostly versions of Klein and Nyx are encountered in the room patterned after Sunwich, and must be encountered last. Stats Moves Used Rolling Rapier - Light Element | Three Random Hits | Heartache Chance Stats Moves Used Starless Night - Self-Targeted | Increases Attack and Magic Attack Icy Glare - All Enemies | Decreases Attack and Magic Attack Frigid Touch - Ice Element | One Target | Frozen Chance Glacial Fracture - Ice Element | All Enemies | Frozen Chance Music harmonicblend - Red-Eyed Hazard Category:Enemies